Move Along
by xoxobabe
Summary: Randy and Ashley used to go out back when Randy was in the Marine Corps. After getting kicked out, he decided to focus on a wrestling career. Ashley didn't want a life like that and broke things off, knowing it was for the better. But now she's joined the
1. Chapter 1

**MOVE ALONG  
by: Olivia**

**Summary: **Randy and Ashley used to go out back when Randy was in the Marine Corps. After getting kicked out, he decided to focus on a wrestling career. Ashley didn't want a life like that and broke things off, knowing it was for the better. But now she's joined the roster where both their feelings are still there for each other.

**Rating: **T (possibly M for future)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers affiliated with the industry. I only own Ashley and any other characters I have created for this piece.

**Author's Note: **So I'm doing this story a little differently than my others. I'm going to start with the present day and show the past in flashbacks, both in what Randy is remembering and Ashley. I will be updating my other story as well, but I will be giving both stories the same amount of time. I'll update one and then the other story and so forth. I'm not going to say that I'm going to update everyday or anything. I don't want to promise you guys anything to just let you down.

Without further ado, here's the story you voted for!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ashley sat in her dressing room, waiting for her turn on the famous talk show with Jimmy Kimmel. She had already gone through hair and make-up. In fact she had finished early than was planned.

She was slightly nervous. It wasn't that she had never been on the talk show before. In fact, this would be her sixth time. Six times was more than what most actors did.

Every year she would be a guest. She helped start her career on the show and her career as an actress would end on his show.

When her first movie came out back in 2003, Jimmy Kimmel has asked her to appear to talk about her movie. It was a comedy and she just loved the atmosphere of it; the cast and crew were amazing in her opinion. It helped her to decide to continue on her path as an actress.

A lot of people watched Jimmy Kimmel and just being on his show helped to get her name out there.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!  
**

A knock on the door interrupted Ashley from her thoughts. When she called out for whoever it was to enter, she found it to be one of the crew members for the show. It was now her time to start making her way to the stage.

* * *

"And now we'll be seeing one of my favorite actresses to the show once again, Ashley Frost." He stated enthusiastically, introducing Ashley.

As soon as she heard her name, Ashley walked out onto the stage, smiling and waving to the audience. She hugged Jimmy and then took a seat in the chair closest to the desk.

"Welcome back Ashley."

She turned to Jimmy. "Well thank you."

"So should we just jump right in?" He asked, with a slight giggle.

"Of course. There's no need for pleasantries. I've been doing this for years." She joked, taking a sip of the water that was given to her.

"So 'Southern Housewife' was your last film, correct?"

Ashley nodded, "Yes it was. It's sad but that's life. I've made my mark and now it's time to move on."

"So what exactly made you come to the decision to quit acting?" Asked Jimmy, a question everyone was dieing to know the answer to.

Ashley sat there for a moment and thought of the proper words to describe what helped her come to her decision. "Well I've been doing this for years and I just think it's time to move on and focus on some other things that I've dreamed about doing or want to give a try." She explained it as best as she could.

Jimmy nodded. "And what is next on your to-do list?"

Ashley smiled. "Well I haven't made that known to anyone and I guess the best is to let it be known here. It's where I had my first interview as an actress and it'll be my last. So you've got the honors of getting it out of me." She paused and then started speaking again. "I'm actually going to work for the WWE as a wrestler on one of it's brands."

Jimmy grinned. "Wrestling? Really?" He was surprised to say the least. "And what made you come to that decision?"

"Well on my last movie, I did all of my own stunts and I just loved the feeling of it. I got in touch with one of my friends who is currently a professional wrestler, John Cena," She laughed when the crowd cheered after hearing his name and then proceeded once again. "And I told him that I wanted to try it out so he told the owner, Vince McMahon, and then it just sort of happened. You know?"

"Well I hope you all of the best for your future plans. Don't forget about me; I still expect you to be a guest every year." Said Jimmy.

"Thank you and I will be here whenever you need me. Just be sure to let me know way ahead of time. You know my schedule will be hectic." Ashley said, joking around.

Jimmy turned to the audience. "Well before Ashley leaves tonight, we have a brief clip of her movie coming out this Friday."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Well that was the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming of You

**M O V E. A L O N G.  
by: Olivia**

**Summary: **Randy and Ashley used to go out back when Randy was in the Marine Corps. After getting kicked out, he decided to focus on a wrestling career. Ashley didn't want a life like that and broke things off, knowing it was for the better. But now she's joined the roster where both their feelings are still there for each other.

**Rating: **T (possibly M for future)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers affiliated with the industry. I only own Ashley and any other characters I have created for this piece.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews that I've already gotten! I hope you like the second chapter and don't think I'm revealing the past too fast. I've got plenty of ideas for this story to be long one. Also I've thought of a better fitting title for this story so when I post the third chapter it will be under Keep on Loving You.

And in case you're one of those readers reading my other story: Sorry I haven't updated. I know what I want to happen next but I can't seem to put it into words exactly. I'll update as soon as I can on that one.

* * *

**C H A P T E R. T W O.  
**D R E A M I N G. O F. Y O U.

Randy Orton walked into the lobby of the hotel he and the other wrestlers were staying in. He passed the bar, seeing some of the other superstars, but decided against joining them. He wasn't tired but he had other plans. Making his way to the elevator, he pressed the call button, waited until the elevator door opened and then made his way to his room.

He opened the door with his key and, once inside, shut the door. He was rooming with Ted tonight but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was in the bar downstairs or at some girl's place. He didn't know and, really, he didn't care.

Putting his bags down, he went over to his computer and accessed the website that he visited frequently over the past years. As soon as the website finished downloading, he saw a few pictures of Ashley Frost in a banner-type fashion. He proceed to move the mouse over to the video section and clicked on the most recent interview of her with Jimmy Kimmel.

He spent the next ten minutes watching the interview. He was stunned when he heard she was joining the wrestling industry. Now he would be seeing her again, in person.

When she was focusing on her acting career, there was no chance of ever running into her again but with her working with the WWE, he was sure that he would be seeing a lot more of her.

He turned off the computer and stripped down to his underwear, climbing into the made bed.

As he turned off the light on the nightstand, he thought about the last time they were ever saw each other.

_Ashley was sitting on her front steps while Randy was standing a few steps in front of her._

_"So what are you going to do now that you're out of the Marine Corps?" Asked Ashley._

_Randy had gotten a dishonorable discharge after going AWOL on two different occasions and sentenced to thirty-eight days in a military prison. Now Ashley was able to see him without having to go to a prison._

_Randy sat down next to her. "I'm thinking about following in my father and grandfather's footsteps."_

_Ashley looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Weren't they pro wrestlers?"_

_He nodded his head. "Yeah. I've wanted to become a wrestler before I graduated but then my father said it was a life I wouldn't want. So I joined the Marine Corps. And now that I'm not longer in the military I can focus on that."_

_"Is that why you went AWOL those times?" She asked him, now unsure if there were different reasons behind the incidents._

_"No."_

_"If you're a wrestler doesn't it mean you'd rarely be home?" Ashley didn't want a life where she wasn't able to see Randy when she wanted to. She would rather be with him as much as she could and with him being a wrestler, it didn't seem likely._

_Randy looked over at her for the first time since sitting down. "I'd rarely be home if I were in the Marine Corps." He had a feeling he knew where this was going. They would have a huge fight and then Ashley would get over it within the next couple of days._

_"Yeah but you would only be gone for so long and then back home for a long amount of time. With wrestling, you would be gone every week and only have a couple of days to yourself." Ashley wasn't stupid. She knew the difference between being absent because of fighting for your country and wrestling._

_"Is there something wrong with that? I'd still talk to you all the time."_

_Ashley shook her head, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "I can't do that. I want you here so we can have a life together. We always talked about getting married one day and starting a family of our own. How are we going to do that if you're never here?"_

_"Ashley, wrestling is my dream. Don't you want me to be happy?" Asked Randy, now unclear as to how the rest of the conversation would go. He wasn't expecting her to cry and say the words she had recited._

_She looked down to the floor for a brief moment and then back into Randy's eyes. "I do. Which is why I can't be with you."_

_"I don't understand."_

_Ashley went on to further explain herself. "I love you. I can't sit by and let you not follow your dreams. I don't want to hold you back by saying I don't want you to go. If you stay with me, you won't be happy. If you're wrestling, you'll hear me complaining that you're never home and then we won't work out. If you stay here, you'll be miserable you're whole life."_

_Randy's eyes started to get glassy but he refused to cry. "Are you breaking up with me?"_

_She nodded. "I am. Randy, it's for the best. It's not because I don't love you anymore; it's because I love you too much to hurt you. It's best for the both of us." She stood up. "I'm sorry."_

_Randy watched as she turned around and ran into her house, shutting the door behind her. _

Randy remembered it like it had happened yesterday. She wanted to stay in Missouri and have a normal career that didn't make her travel. But yet, she became an actress. That was the whole reason she couldn't stay with him. Apparently the both wanted different things. But in the end, they chose the same careers.

**to be continued...**


End file.
